phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
The Second Season of Phineas and Ferb was composed of 39 episodes (1 hour-long, 10 two-part and 54 individual episodes). It was first shown on Disney XD and then are broadcast on Disney Channel US as Disney XD is considered to be the new home of the series. However, after Wizard of Odd, the episodes started to premiere on Disney Channel again. The season started with "The Lake Nose Monster" on February 19, 2009 on Disney XD US and on March 27, 2009 for Disney Channel US. "Tip of the Day" premiered on Toon Disney on January 23, 2009 and served as an unofficial launch of Season 2 until the channel's replacement by Disney XD. Three Season 1 episodes ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") were held until just prior to the Season 2 premieres on the two channels, and the season finale was "Make Play" and "Candace Gets Busted" This season also saw the series' first musical clip show entitled "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", then a Christmas special entitled "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and a one-hour special entitled "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Season 2 was completed on February 11, 2011. See Background information for more details. Title sequence changes For Season 1, the images that appear behind Phineas and Ferb while they are dancing were from the Original Pitch. For Season 2, these were changed to pictures from the Season 1 episodes. Starting with the episode "Don't Even Blink", as the camera zooms in on Phineas as he is sitting under the tree at the beginning of the title sequence, he is smiling. Main Characters and Cast Episodes In the table below, the following abbreviations are used: DXD = Disney XD; DC US = Disney Channel US; Ep. # = Episode number; Vol. # = Volume number (shown in the iTunes Store as a "season"). Production Codes are being assigned as the episodes air and are unconfirmed at this time. They will change once the official list for Season 2 is released by Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Background Information * Season 2 was originally scheduled for 26 episodes. Thirteen more episodes were ordered on July 27, 2008, bringing the total up to 39. The press release can be read here as it may not be available on the Disney Channel Medianet or the Disney XD Medianet sites any longer. * Disney typically considers a half-hour broadcast to be a single episode, while this wiki counts individual titles as an episode. * As of March 8, 2011, sixty-five individual episodes have been broadcast in the United States, with four other episodes premiering in other countries in July 2010 (six 22-minute episodes, one 44-minute episode, one 34-minute episode, and 54 11-minute episodes). This brings the total of episodes aired to 38. "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" is considered two episodes because of separate credits. * The following episodes are counted in the 39 episodes for Season 2, as they considered special broadcasts that are separate from the season. They are included in the above totals: :* "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" — Counted as a Season 2 episode, it's count as one episode since it was a half hour-long broadcast, using the Disney definition. :* "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" — Counted as a Season 2 episode, it's count as one episodes, using the Disney definition. (It was paired with "S'Winter" and sometimes with "Toy to the World" to fill out the full hour on the Disney broadcasts, but trimmed down to 30 minutes for broadcasts on local ABC affiliates.) :* "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" , — Counted as a Season 2 episode, it's count as two episodes since it will be an hour-long broadcast, using the Disney definition. See also * List of songs * Big Ideas (Nearly impossible plans) * List of Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions * ''Phineas and Ferb'' merchandise References de:Staffel 2 pl:Sezon 2 nl:Seizoen 2 es:2ª Temporada pt-br:2ª Temporada vi:Mùa 2 Category:Semi-Protected pages Category:Lists Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Real World Articles Category:S